Darkness
by Love Four Divergent
Summary: Melintha Nigel is just an average teenager...or so she thinks. What she doesn't know, is that she is a very powerful demigod of one of the Big Three. Something is lurking in the Underworld, and only one person knows about it. Mel's father. It may be even more dangerous than The Titan War. Mel will encounter many hopes, fears, and maybe a special someone. Read to find out more!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey guys I am back but with a new story! I decided to bring PJO back with new characters and many other new and exciting things! So I hope you like it! (Yes, I am still the author of Love In Black. I am not writing anymore for that story anytime soon, sorry!)**

* * *

I know there is something different about me, from the way I can never leave my mother's sight. She has _rules_.

Stupid ones, if you ask me. I am not allowed in the kitchen while she is cooking, she never lets me warm by the fire whenever it's cold.

We always take the long way to the grocery store, never passing by the cemetery. I don't go to school. I'm homeschooled, because my mother feels it would be unsafe.

Whenever my grandmother died, I wasn't even allowed to go to her funeral. My mom didn't go either; I know it was because of me, even if I don't know why. She visits her grave every so often, but I am _never_ allowed to come with her.

It frustrates me a lot. I ask questions, but I never get answers. Well, I do but they aren't true. I can tell when she is lying; she always bites the bottom of her lip and stares at the tip of her nose.

I love my mother.

I do.

But, she is hiding something from me. I can feel it in my gut.

Besides, I am the only family she has left, my father left abruptly after I was born. My mother's side of the family disowned her after she got pregnant out of wedlock, and now it's just me and her.

I don't know why my father left us, I hate him for that. For, breaking my mother's heart, and leaving her to attend to a newborn by herself.

I've never seen my father in person, but I have _one _picture of him.

In the photo, my mother and him were at a diner. I believe it was while she was pregnant with me

He had black curly hair, and almost black eyes, except for the golden specks in them. It was an odd combination, but it suited him. He was very handsome.

But, there was also something about him that made him appear cold and harsh. He loved my mother, though.

Even though he left, I can tell that he does. You can see it in his eyes. Who could blame him? My mother was (and still is) practically a goddess.

She has sweet caramel skin, long flowing dark brown hair, and her eyes are almost hypnotizing. They are like a chocolate river, with the color getting darker as it became closer to the outside. They are big and round, with thick and long eyelashes. She is absolutely stunning.

And her voice is like melted butter, but since she is Puerto Rican she has a Hispanic accent mixed in with it. It is very soothing. When she speaks, it makes you feel like you're in a dream, or some kind of trance.

My father did visit us once, well my mother. It was about two years ago, and I was twelve. I remember this day as clearly as I remember my own name.

* * *

**_Flashback:_**

_"What if she hears us?" My mother asks._

At that time I wasn't for sure who she was talking to, because he was covered in a shadow. Whoever it was, he had something to do with me.

"_Ysabella, she won't. We need to talk about this, something dangerous is about to come. Even more than Kronos," the man said._

_She raised an eyebrow, waiting for an explanation. _

_He then answered. "I can't explain, it would be too risky. But, are daughter is at even more of one."_

_I gasp. Our daughter! Our daughter! _

_My father came to visit, and he doesn't even want to see me? It takes about every inch of me to not go in there, and yell at them._

_"So, what do you want me to do?" My mother says._

_"Nothing….yet. I can't claim her until I know for sure she could handle her powers." _

_Claiming? Powers? I am being bombarded with questions._

_"But, what about the promise you all made with Percy?" My mother asks._

_"That will have to pass for now. For the safety of Olympus, we have to keep her hidden."My father says._

_"Okay. But, she needs to know. Soon" She implies._

_Then, he just vanishes._

* * *

Still, to this very day I haven't asked my mother about this.

I would've dropped it, but my mother got a surprising phone call this afternoon. Do I dare ask whom it was from? No, because she will make up a complete story about it. After her mystery conversation, she seemed jittery and almost frightened.

She has spoken to me only a few brief moments, but the most shocking was to here that we were leaving.

I wasn't able to hear the person on the other end, but I could hear my mother.

* * *

**Flashback:**

_I woke up to the sound of the telephone ringing, I was about to answer it but my mother yelled that she would get it. _

_I went downstairs to take a shower, but I saw my crouching in a corner and talking to someone._

_"She is starting to notice things," she says._

_Pause._

_"I know, but she is going to figure it out sooner or later," says my mom._

_Pause. _

_"I think it is time to take her. She is fourteen, and you were supposed to claim her by the time she was twelve."_

_Pause._

_"I know. But it's getting more difficult to mask her scent, and I'm afraid that they will find her."_

_Pause._

_"I am going to take her tonight. Once the sun sets, we will be on our way."_

_Pause._

_"Tell them to be ready." She said as her final words._

* * *

So right now, I am sitting in the car waiting to arrive wherever my mother is taking me. I am scared but delighted at the same time. I finally have the opportunity to figure out who I really am, and I couldn't be happier.

Yet, in the back of my mind I know that whoever I may be….I'm dangerous. From the way my mother is shaking to the secret conversations she has had with multiple people, I know that even though I'm at risk I am also putting other people at risk. I hate that. I hate feeling like I'm the cause of people's problems. I tell myself that everything will be okay, and soon I start to believe it.

I look up at the dark grey sky, and watch as drops of water fall to the earth.

I have always loved the rain. I'm not sure why, there is just something about the darkness and how the mysterious way the sky looks.

It catches my eye.

As we're driving farther into the country, the city lights become dimmer and the sky becomes darker.

"I know you can't talk about it, but can you just tell me one thing?" I begin to ask my mother.

"How come you never say anything about my father… did he choose to leave you, or did he have to?"

She made a deep sigh.

"Your father loved you very much, he loved me very much. But, things could've never worked out. His job required full attention, and a child just didn't fit into the picture. Leaving you was one of the hardest things he had to ever do," she says.

"Oh," I mutter.

There was an awkward silence, so I decided to get some shut eye and block out everything that has occurred today.

I closed my eyes, but the ground started to shake and I began to panic.

"They've found you," my mother said.

"What has found me?" I began. "Mom tell me what is going on! No more lies no more secrets, I need to know!"

I started to breathe at a rapid pace and I felt like my heart was going to come out my chest.

"You will find out soon, but first I have to get you to the camp," she says.

"What camp?" I shout impatiently.

I didn't know what to do I was having a panic attack, and fear was rushing through my body.

"I can't tell you. You're going to have to wait," my mother shouts back.

She has tears rolling down her eyes, and she is speeding so fast that if she lets go of the wheel for one second we'll spin out of control.

The ground is still shaking, but now there is a loud thudding sound coming from the west.

"We are almost there," my mom says.

I look over and it seems as if she is praying.

"Mom watch out!" I scream.

We crash into a tree in the middle of the road, and our car flips over.

I can tell that her leg is stuck.

"Go!" She shouts.

"No I'm not leaving you," I say.

"It's not me they want, it's you," she cries. "I'll be fine, promise. Just go"

"I love you," I say as getting out of the car.

"I love you too. Keep running straight and at the end you'll find where you need to go. Take this with, and be safe," she says handing me something rapped in cloth.

I take a final look at my mother, and I ripe the tears off my cheek. I stuff the object in my pocket and take off running.

Off in the distance I see what seems to be a giant wolf/dog thing. And it's running straight towards me.

I run through bushes, and shove tree branches out of my way. I don't think I have ever ran so fast in my life, but right now all I can think about is getting to the camp or whatever it is.

I keep running faster and faster, but it doesn't seem like it is fast enough because the creature is right on my heels.

I finally see a sign that says "Camp Half-Blood" but in a different language. I'm not sure how I can read it, but that's the last thing on my mind.

I'm only about 500 feet away from the entrance, but the monster pounces on my back and shoves me to the ground.

It is face to face with me, and its breathe smells slightly of rotten meat and death.

I get out my dagger and stab it in the eye, the creature shrieks but it only seems dazed.

I get up and start running againg, but the monster catches back up with me and bites the back of my leg.

I fall.

I'm in so much pain that I see little black dots and I start to feel dizzy. I realize that this it. I won't be able to get back up.

I'm going to die. I'm going to die.

I _will _die.

I start crying.

And the creature comes to me and snarls.

This is my last chance.

I grip my dagger and I send it straight through its chest.

The monster yelps and turns straight into gold dust.

I felt my eyelids get heavy, and then everything turns black.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you guys enjoyed it, and look for Chapter two sometime this week! Since I'm on Spring Break I'll have some free time hopefully! **

**R&R (Read and Review)**

**Love you,**

**-V**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey guys! Thanks for the reviews and for being patient with me! I realize that I make grammatical errors, but most of them are from typo. besides, I'm only in eighth grade so I am not very experienced. If you have something specific to tell me than do so, but if you just say "you had some grammatical errors" it's not really helping me because I don't know what to fix! I still am really appreciative for your reviews though! They mean a lot! **

**Well here's the story...**

* * *

I wake up in a room with no one insight. To my left is a wall full of pictures of young and old teenagers, many are in an orange t-shirt that says "Camp Half-Blood" others are in armor. In the center was a blonde haired girl with big grey eyes, sitting next to her was a boy with blackish hair and sea green eyes. They looked no more than twelve years old, but as I scatter my eyes across the wall there are several pictures of them.

In one they were sitting in a canoe, and they looked a bit older… maybe sixteen. If my eyes don't deceive they look like they were in love. He had the paddles in his hand and seemed relaxed and calm, while the girl seemed almost anxious. She was holding on to the edges very tightly, and he was laughing, probably at her.

There was something about them that seemed like they have gone through so much together, but they finally had their happy ending…well sort of.

I picked up the frame and started looking at it closer, observing it.

"I see you're finally awake," someone said from across the room.

I nearly jumped out of my skin, and ended up dropping the picture.

I turned and faced the man in a wheel chair. He has a long brown beard, and bushy eyebrows. He looked to be in his early sixties, but his eyes looked as wise as someone who has lived thousands of years.

"Ease dropping, are you?" He asked.

"I-I'm sorry," I said.

I bent down on my knees and started picking up the broken glass.

"No, no. You're perfectly fine my dear," he began. "Please, please have a seat."

He directed me towards a chair and I sat down.

"Now, I know your mind has questions racing through it, but you have to understand that you are supposed to be here, and we cannot let you go back home," he said "Got it?"

I shook my head and took a big gulp.

"I am Chiron, and you are Melintha Nigel, correct?"

"Yes, sir. How did you know my name?" I asked.

He's right. My mind is racing with millions of question. Only one keeps appearing in my mind, though. _Where is my mother? _I want to ask so badly.

"Well it is carved into your dagger," he responds and points to the dagger next to a bed.

I went over and picked it up. The dagger felt perfect in my hand, not to light or too heavy. It had golden lines on the outside and a bronze on the inside. The handle had twist of gold and bronze. I have never seen anything more beautiful.

I looked at my reflection and saw my dark brown hair in a knotted mess, my golden eyes had bags underneath them, and to top all that off I probably smell worse than my dead grandma.

"Its name is Oavatos, which means death in Greek," he says interrupting my thoughts. "It has the power to kill anything from humans to monsters."

I almost want to put the dagger back down, because of the powers it seizes. I don't think I could trust myself with such a powerful weapon, but I resist the urge and admire it a bit more.

"Come with me, I'd like to introduce you to someone," he suggests.

I follow him outside, and I see many teenagers in orange shirts and armor. Some are sword fighting others are doing archery. Over by the lake are girls in bikinis whispering things to each other and giggling. I look around and see kids from ten to eighteen years old doing various activities and they all seem to be enjoying whatever it is.

We walk in front of a plain grey cabin with an owl monument in the front; sitting on the steps is a girl in an orange shirt and athletic shorts. Her long blonde hair is pulled up in a side ponytail, and she is reading a book.

"This is Annabeth Chase." Chiron says. "Annabeth, this is Melintha Nigel. She is new here and I would like for you to show her around."

"Sure thing," she says.

Chiron goes in the opposite direction, and Annabeth stands up from her spot. I notice her big grey eyes, they look full of wisdom, but have pain in them. I then realize that she is the girl from the picture, I wonder where the boy is…

"Welcome to Camp Half-Blood. You can call me Annabeth," she says.

I put out my hand, "Mel," I say in response.

"So Mel, here at Camp Half-Blood we train to become powerful demigods, you will soon learn if you have any special powers, but that all depends on who your parent is."

"My parent?" I ask.

"We each have a godly parent, that's why we are here. Mine is Athena, Greek goddess of war and wisdom," she says.

"So, who's mine?" I ask.

"I don't know. Your parent has to claim you before we can find out."

A part of me is discouraged. If I don't know who my godly parent is, then what's the point in being here? What if I never get claimed? Then I'll be stuck as the loser who doesn't know which god they belong to.

Annabeth quickly changed the subject.

"Each god has a cabin where their children stay," she begins. "Over there is Zeus's cabin. He is god of the sky and king of Olympus," she points to the first cabin in the circle.

The cabin is made of beautiful marble stones, and the bronze doors looked like they are holographic with the effects of lightning bolts passing across it. It looked vacant, like it has been deserted for a long time.

"Only two people have lived there, Thalia Grace and Jason Grace. Thalia joined Artemis's hunters so she is off with them, and Jason is in New Rome because he is the son of Zeus's roman side," she says.

"How come only two people have lived there?" I ask.

She begins to explain. "After the first Titan War the big three, Zeus, Poseidon, and Hades, made a pact that they will no longer have children because of the powers they poses. The reason behind this was because there was a prophecy that said one of their children would have the fate to either end or save Olympus. So they promised each other that they would no longer have affairs with mortals."

"Yet, there were mess ups right, because Thalia is Zeus's child," I say.

"Yes there were mess ups, two actually. The first one was Thalia, there was a fight between the gods over it, and in the end she turned into a tree."

I look at her with my eyebrow raised in confusion,

"It's a long story," she says.

The second was Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon," she directed over to cabin three.

"Percy was the child of the prophecy. Everybody thought that he was going to die, but Luke Castellan took his life to save Olympus instead."

We climbed up the steps to cabin three, and Annabeth walked in, sitting at a desk was a boy with dark black hair and Mediterranean colored skin. He is wearing his camp t-shirt and cargo pants.

"This is seaweed brain, also known as Percy," said Annabeth.

He looked up with a bright smile on his face and a sparkle in his eye. He had the prettiest eyes I have ever seen. They were almost an unnatural shade of green, but they were bright and interesting.

"Hey Annabeth," he said and gave her a hug.

I found the boy, I think to myself.

"Percy, this is Mel she is new here," she says.

"Nice to meet you Mel," he gave me a crooked grin.

"I should go and finish the tour, you could come with us if you like," she said.

"No. That's okay, I should really get back to work," pointing to the pile of books on his desk.

"Okay well see you at dinner."

We walk out and Annabeth gives me a tour of the other cabins, until we stop at the thirteenth one.

It is painted completely black and has no windows, on the sides were torches that burned green fire, and there is a skull hanging over the door.

"Whose cabin is this?" I ask almost delighted.

"Hades, God of the Underworld, the last of the Big Three. Only one person has lived here so far, and that is Nico di Angelo. You won't see him around here often, he comes and goes as he pleases," Annabeth says.

There is something about the cabin that made me want to run as far away from it as possible, but another part was drawing me in closer.

"So, if you don't know who my parent is, then which cabin will I sleep in?" I ask.

"How old are you Mel?" Annabeth asks with concern in her eyes.

I can see in her face that something is wrong. What if my parent doesn't have a cabin? Or what if I'm too old to be claimed? I start to panic but I tell myself that it's probably not even that big of a deal.

"Fourteen," I say.

Annabeth's eyes get wide and her forehead crinkles in distress. She seems very worried, but I'm not sure why.

"I'm going to go find Chiron, you can go and explore on your own. I'll try to meet up with you before dinner," she says.

I nod my head, and she runs off in the opposite direction.

* * *

I decide to take a walk and get my mind off things.

I walk to the lake and I sit down on the dock, at the bottom I see blue people swimming around. They almost look like ghosts, but at the same time they don't.

"Those are nymphs," said a voice from behind me.

I turn around to see a girl about my age, she seemed to almost glow with beauty. She had long wavy caramel colored hair and her skin was very tan. Her lips were full and pink and her eyes were the color of the sky. She was tall but not too tall, and she had a fit but skinny body.

"Hi. My name is Marissa, daughter of the goddess of love, Aphrodite, and soon to be actress." she said.

She is the kind of girl that you grow envious of over time, because she is always perfect at everything. You befriend her, but eventually you get annoyed by her cockiness and end up hating her.

"Mel," I say back.

"You must be new here," she says.

Great. I'm the _new_ girl.

"Yeah, how did you know?" I ask.

"Well first, you look new and plus I've never heard any gossip about you."

"Thanks," I say aggravated.

Just as I suspected.

I look back down at the lake, and pick up a rock to skip.

_One. Two. Three. _I count in my head.

"I'm sorry," she begins, "I didn't mean to come off that way, but I get those traits from my mom. I really try to be nice and all, but being the daughter of Aphrodite has its downs as well as ups."

She sounds really apologetic, so I decide that maybe she's not so bad after all. Maybe I can make a new friend, and maybe I'll finally have one good thing that has happened to me since I've been here. Maybe… just maybe.

"It's fine," I say. "I've just had a really long day. After killing the monster before I got here has really freaked me out, and plus I don't even know how long I was out after that."

I want to mention the thing about Annabeth and my mother, but I decide to keep that to myself, for now.

"Oh my gods! You're her, the girl who killed the hellhound after being bitten in the leg," she exclaims. "People have been talking about how it was even more impressive than the time Percy Jackson killed the Minotaur with only its horn!"

"I don't feel impressive," I say.

I feel tired, confused, and scared. I feel anything _but_ impressive.

"Well you are," she says.

"Marissa!" Someone calls in the distance. "Come on, were going to go watch the Apollo boys shoot archery, _shirtless_!"

"Okay I'll be right there," she shouts back.

"Do you want to come with? It'll be fun."

"Sure," I say sighing.

So we both get up, and start jogging away from the lake.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading I hope you enjoyed it. If anybody has any good title suggestion, please tell me! I'm not really feeling "Darkness" so if you do you can either PM me or leave it in the reviews. If I use yours I PROMISE to give you full credit! Be expecting an update soon but not to soon! I have a tennis tournament on Monday and I have highschool cheer clinic all next week and tryouts on Friday! But I will try my best to update ASAP! Please review! It would mean so much, and besides I don't want to keep writing a story if I don't know if people are reading it or not! Thanks!**

**XOXO, **

**~V**


End file.
